


The Sanctum sings

by GreenPhoenix



Category: Doctor Strange (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-25
Updated: 2015-01-25
Packaged: 2018-03-09 01:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3231836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenPhoenix/pseuds/GreenPhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wong hears the Sanctum's sounds and they are wondrous.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sanctum sings

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Arithanas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arithanas/gifts).



Each morning he wakes at dawn, and washes Stephen’s feet. Strange doesn’t require it of him, but he likes to do it.  
When he’s done he serves breakfast on a tray that once housed the soul of Casey Kinmont. Many moons ago Strange succeeded in transferring his former disciple's soul to this dimension. Last year he freed her and gave her life back, at the cost of her memories of her time with him.  
A small piece of her soul still resides in the tray, or so Wong thinks.  
Stephen eats and mediates on the day’s events.  
He usually asks Wong to check on Clea after that.  
Then the two magicians leave to keep the earth safe.

*  
During the day he hears the Sanctum sing, in a million voices, all imagined. Or is it?  
Surely some of the many strange objects it holds have voices.  
Possibly some of them even have souls.  
Perhaps not human souls, but souls nonetheless.  
He hears Casey’s voice from the tray, as a memory of her time with Strange.  
*  
Wong greets the odd guest, an Avenger or just some stray human and when Strange needs to be there he is.  
If Clea is there she goes along.  
Sometimes Wong is alone in the Sanctum for weeks on end.  
He worries about Stephen, but Strange always comes back and really he should not worry.  
Strange is his master, and he has to serve.  
He does not hesitate to defend the Sanctum when he has to.  
He knows martial arts and has some magic of his own.  
Besides, the Sanctum can protect itself.  
*  
At night he sleeps in a sparsely furnished room, at times he goes to see if Strange and Clea are well.  
Clea will tell him what Strange needs, and he’ll give it to him.  
He goes to him, and is consumed by desire or magic, whatever it is.  
He’ll always remember Clea’s soft sighs and Stephen’s smile that’s just for him.  
Strange rarely smiles, so it’s all the more precious for it.  
He’s a servant to an ageless man, and so he never ages himself.  
It’s how it is.  
It was written that way in prophecies.  
Clea is basically immortal.  
No wonder none of Strange’s mortal loves ever last.  
No matter where he is, Clea is always the one he loves the most.  
He has a special and equally deep love for Wong.  
They are two halves of one being.

*  
At night he can rarely sleep at first, hearing the strange symphony of voices. There is such wonder here and in the world.  
He’s happy to be a helper to the greatest champion earth has against evil.  
It’s a way of life and a way of making a difference.  
All the Sanctum’s sounds seem to echo with wonder.


End file.
